Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.50\times 10^{6})\times (4.00\times 10^{2})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.50\times 4.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 38.0 \times 10^{6\,+\,2}$ $= 38.0 \times 10^{8}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $38.0$ is the same as $3.800 \times 10$ $ = {3.800 \times 10} \times 10^{8} $ $= 3.800\times 10^{9}$